Where multiple gaming consoles are connected together in a LAN environment (such as in a team-versus-team setup at a tournament), it is difficult for the individual gamers to communicate with their teammates and also hear the sounds of their individual games. As such, at a gaming tournament, with teammates sitting side-by-side in front of multiple game screens with their volumes turned up, the teammates communicate strategy to each other by shouting. The gamers would like to be able to isolate sounds so that they can hear their individual games' sounds (shooting, explosions, music, and so on), but they also would like to be able to communicate with their teammates.